First Time
by 10th Muse
Summary: Short Story. Takes place after Minimal Loss; Hotch looks in on Emily after they returned from Colorado. Some things happened. This is a prequel to Second Chance.


Disclaimer- I do not own any Criminal Minds characters; they belong to the CBS network.

-This story takes place right after Season 4, Episode 3 (Minimal Loss) -

 **Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot – First Time**

 **Prequel to Second Chance**

 **.**

.

He found her in her bath tub, the water when he felt it was tepid but he didn't comment on it.

"Go away." She mumbled, bubbles floated out of her mouth.

He glanced briefly at her; her face was partially submerged so that only nose up was exposed, there was no danger of her drowning. "What are you doing here?" More bubbles floated out of her mouth and popped around the bath water.

He shrugged as he handed her a glass of whiskey, he was drinking one himself.

She continued to glare at him, ignoring the proffered drink.

He raised his brow before he set the drink by the edge of the tub.

A few minutes later she scooted up and took the glass, swallowed in one gulp before setting it down, and submerged into the water again.

"You know, you look like a hippo..." he raised his hand and pointed at his eyes. "They submerged themselves in the water all the way until only their eyes and nose, just like you." He tried to tease her. "Although those hippos don't have horrible bruises like yours."

Without raising her head, she gave him a death-stare before looking away.

He shrugged, "Remember we took Jack to the movie to see Madagascar? You reminded me of that hippo, what was her name? Gina, Glenda? Or was it Glenna?"

"Gloria." She replied solemnly. "The hippo's name was Gloria, and I'm not like her." She scooped a handful of water and splashed it at him.

He turned his head too late as he realized his shirt and pants were wet, "Hey!" Thankfully he had shed his jacket and left it on the couch in her living room. "That was uncalled for."

"That's for comparing me to that hippo. She's fat, and I'm not."

"She was a cute hippo, I like her." His dimples deepened.

She rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"What?"

"Her hips are too wide."

"They're perfect. She's a cartoon, for goodness' sake." He stood up and picked up her glass and left the bathroom.

She sighed and leaned over and flipped the knob as she heard the water draining as she stood up, grabbing the towel from the rack.

A few minutes later, she walked into her kitchen and smiled. "I see you brought dinner."

He nodded as he removed packages from a plastic bag. "Your favorite."

As she settled down on the bar stool, she picked up a pair of wooden chopsticks, "Did you check on Reid?"

Without looking at her, "Morgan and Garcia are at his apartment."

She nodded. "That's good."

He paused and looked at her, "And you? Are you good?"

She frowned, "Of course I'm good."

He watched her for a few more moments before he continued dishing out their food. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Hotch." She nodded before she took a bite.

A while later, after a companionable silence, "Where's Jack?"

"He's having a sleepover with a couple of his classmates at Jessica's."

Emily smiled, "I bet he's enjoying it."

He nodded slowly, "Since we changed school, he's slowly coming out of his shell."

Staring at her food, she pursed her lips and hesitated.

Hotch saw her expression and sighed, reached over and tapped her plate with his chop sticks, "It's okay, Em. You can ask, we're not at work."

She looked up at him gratefully. "Haley."

He raised an eye brow and without a word, placed his chop sticks down and left his bar stool.

Emily frowned but remained silent.

He returned to his seat a moment later with a bottle of his Scotch; she always stock a bottle or two in the kitchen and he knew where she kept them.

It was three quarters full, and he poured more in a clean tumbler. "Haley is fine." He said finally after he had two fingerful. "She is handling the separation well. In fact, very well from what Jessica's hinting."

"Hinting?"

He nodded as he poured more into his glass, and another for Emily as she fetched another tumbler and placed it next to his.

"Jessica," He tapped his glass next to Emily's before he took a drink and continued. "nicely informed me that Haley's dating." He watched her take a drink.

"Oh." Emily's eyes watered a little from the shock and the strong Scotch taste; she liked the milder type to the Single Malt, but at this moment, strong is called for. "You're not...jealous?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

He watched her. "Why should I be?"

"You're still married to her, Hotch."

He shrugged. "Not anymore. She filed." He took another drink.

Pushing her plate away, Emily slipped from the stool and settled into the living room on the couch, she patted on a space next to her.

Hotch sighed and followed after her, the bottle in his hand.

"So, you're giving up. Just like that?"

He was quiet for a while before he answered, "What would you do?"

"Do you still love her?"

"I ask you first."

She watched him. "You've answered my question."

He turned slightly to her. "I did?"

She nodded. "You're here, Hotch. If you still love her, you'd be trying to get her back right now."

His brows furrowed before he sighed, "Yes, you're right. She's...not..." He blew a breath out and began again. "Haley removed her wedding ring." He held up his left hand, the hand that still hold his wedding ring. "This ring is now a damn joke. Every time I look at it, it's mocking at me. It's telling me what a fucking failure I am."

"Hotch, don't." Emily shook her head.

He snapped his head, "Don't what?"

"It's not your fault, Hotch." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his.

He glanced down at their hands, small hand on top of his large one.

It looked … right.

He turned his hand over and grasped her hand and held it; it felt good.

"Hotch..."

"Just for a moment, Emily." He closed his eyes.

She nodded and remained quiet as she closed her eyes as well.

Then she felt him touching her face, her bruises inflicted by Cyrus.

"Still sting?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, "Not much."

"I'm glad he's dead, Emily." He admitted. "What he did to you." He swallowed hard. "We heard everything, I heard everything." He said sadly. "I wanted to rush in." He tightened their clasped hands.

She shook her head again and tried to smile, "It's over, Hotch. I'm still here. I'm stronger than him."

It was then he heard her voice breaking and looked up and saw tears from her eyes.

He gathered her into his body. "I'm here, Em. Just let it out. I'm here for you."

She nodded as she began to sob, and she sob hard, holding onto him, as he rubbed her back with soothing circles.

Later, when her crying bout was over, her tears were dried, "Thanks Hotch."

He shook his head, "That's what friends are for. No thanks necessary, you'd do the same for me."

She smiled, "Somehow I doubt you'll cry in my arms like that."

They tried to imagine the reverse scenario and smiles turned into chuckles, as they shook their heads, "Nah, not gonna happen."

Hotch smiled, his dimples deepened.

She yawned and laughed, "Sorry."

"It's very late, I should be going."

Emily frowned, "Do you have to?"

He hesitated, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Will you? I don't really feel like being alone."

He nodded, "I can sleep on the couch."

"It's not really comfortable."

"It's okay."

"Hotch, I'm not going to bite, and nothing's going to happen." She stood up.

He stood up and looked ahead, towards her bedroom, "Nothing?"

"We're adults, Hotch. I think we can handle it."

He nodded, "You're right. Come on, sleepy beauty."

She shook her head as she led the way to her bedroom, "I think it's Sleeping Beauty, Hotch."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hallway, "Not quite yet, but you're sleepy, so Sleepy Beauty."

"Whatever."

…...

Monday early morning, two days after that fateful night.

Emily was at her desk, working on her files when Hotch called her to his office.

"Yeah, you wanted to see me?" She sat before him.

He watched her, "Friday night." He began.

She shook her head and held up her hand, "Hotch, nothing's changed. We did something that night and we're not going to talk about it again."

He frowned, "We're not?"

She hesitated, "Do you want to?"

"I...not particularly. I mean, we're still friends, right?"

She nodded, "Of course, we are. I mean we're not going to repeat it."

He shook his head, "No...no. I don't think it's for the best. Let's leave it at that."

She nodded her head again, "I agree. It's the best thing. But I do get to see Jack."

He smiled, "Of course."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I got three tickets for us, to the circus this weekend."

He grinned, dimples deepened. "Circus! Jack will be thrilled."

"I know!" She stood up and headed for the door. "Lunch later?"

He nodded as he grabbed his files, "Yes...usual time."

Emily grinned, "Usual time, unless we get called out."

He looked up, "Of course. Now, get out, I can't concentrate while you're around."

She laughed as she left his office; she caught a glimpse of his dimples as she returned to her desk.

…...

The End


End file.
